Seasonal Change! PreCure NoVA
Plot The story happens in 2100, when all of the humanity were evacuated to Mars, the red planet after a meteor collision with Earth in 2047. Just because the 1st generation of Seasonal Change! Pretty Cures couldn't tackle the situation as they were already in their 40s, Queen Starry, the newly crowned queen of Lyra Kingdom had to choose the next generation of guardians. Hanano Atsushi, the son of the 1st generation Cure Spring, Harusawa Minami, along with his friends, Hinabe Tsukasa, Sorai Skye and Korihara Axel were chosen to be the next defenders of the Empire of Abyss. Characters 1st Generation Pretty Cure * Harusawa Minami (春沢　南 Harusawa Minami) / Cure Spring (キュアスプリング Kyua Supuringu) * The leader of the 1st Generation Seasonal Change! Cures and mother of Hanano Atsushi. Her favorite things are roses and the color pink. Her signature color is pink and her powers are joy and flowers. * Natsume Kohaku (夏目　琥珀 Natsume Kohaku) / Cure Summer (キュアサマー Kyua Samā) * The second member of the 1st generation cures and mother of Hinabe Tsukasa. She enjoys surfing the internet. Her signature color is red and her powers are passion and heat. * Akira Elle (秋楽　エリ Akira Eri) / Cure Autumn (キュアオータム Kyua Ōtamu) * The third member of the 1st generation cures and mother of Sorai Skye. She enjoys drawing and reading. Her signature color is yellow/gold and her powers are care and trees. * Fuyukawa Kanon (冬川　カノン Fuyukawa Kanon) / Cure Winter (キュアウィンター Kyua Wintā) * The last member of the Seasonal Change! Cures and mother of Korihara Axel. Kanon was a famous figure skater and she has won different medals in international and national competitions. She enjoys singing. Her signature color is blue and her powers are wisdom and ice. 2nd Generation Pretty Cure * Hanano Atsushi (花野 あつし Hanano Atsushi)/Nova Spring (ノヴァスプリング''Nova supuringu'') * He is a 15-year old boy studying at the Martian Interstellar Academy and the son of Harusawa Minami, the 1st generation cure. He enjoys doing experiements of all sorts and he was a little bit girly and shy. His signature color is pink and his powers are joy and flowers. * Hinabe Tsukasa (火辺 つかさ Hinabe Tsukasa)/Nova Summer(ノヴァサマー Nova Samā) * He is a 15-year old boy studying at the Martian Interstellar Academy and the son of Natsume Kohaku, the 1st generation cure. He enjoys playing online simulation games and he is an airhead. His signature color is red and his powers are passion and heat. * Sorai Skye (空井 スカイ Sorai Sukai)/Nova Autumn (ノヴァオータム Nova Ōtamu) He is a 16-year old boy studying at the Martian Interstellar Academy and the son of Akira Elle, the 1st generation cure. He enjoys building 3D architect models from his 3D Printer and he is calm and full of leadership skills. He is also the president of the Student Council. His signature color is yellow/gold and his powers are care and trees. * Korihara Axel (氷原 アクセル Korihara Akuseru)/Nova Winter (ノヴァウィンター''Nova Wintā'') * He is a 17-year old boy studying at the Martian Interstellar Academy and the son of Fuyukawa Kanon, the 1st generation cure. Since he is the son of a scientist, he received genetic optimization before his birth to get a higher IQ. He enjoys drawing and designing interior and he is creative and one of a kind. He is also the vice president of the Student Council. His signature color is blue and his powers are wisdom and ice. The Lyra Kingdom * Queen Artemis (アーテミス女王 Ātemisu Jōou) * The former queen of the Lyra Kingdom and the one who granted the PreCure powers to the 1st generation cures. She is an elegant and gorgeous woman with long blonde hair and is always seen wearing a white Greek-style robe. * Starry (スタリー Sutarī) / Hoshimiya Rina (星宮リーナ Hoshimiya Rīna) / Cure Lyra(キュアライラ Kyua Raira) * Starry is the newly crowned queen of the Lyra Kingdom and granted the PreCure powers to the boys. She is an elegant and beautiful woman just like her mother. Mascots * Dawn (ドーン Doon)/ Hatsume Yuuka (初目 悠香 Hatsume Yūka) * She is a creature which looked like a dog. When she is in her human form, she is classmate with Skye. * Maé(メー mee)/ Toshinose Mai (年ノ瀬 舞 Toshinose Mai) * She is a creature which looked like a koala. When she is in her human form, she is classmate with Atsushi and Tsukasa. Villains * King Max (マックス様 Makkusu-sama) * The fisrt villain to appear in the series and one of the loyal knights used to serve Queen Aria. He is a tall and slim man with shades and a black coat. * Zion (シオン Shion) * The second villain to appear in the series and one of the loyal knights used to serve Queen Aria. He is sent by Max to summon Arionna's in order to attack the cures. He is a shy and slim man with a hat on. * Xena (ゼナ Zena)/ Yokoshima Owari(横島 オワリ Yokoshima Owari) * The third villain to appear in the series and she was the princess of the Cassiopeian Empire. Now, she is the head of command in the Kingdom of Abyss. She is sent by Queen Aria to summon Arionna's in order to attack the cures. * Arionna (アリオナ Ariona) * An army of monsters invented by Queen Aria's royal scientists. They are usually summoned by a villain and process by an object. It can be any object such as a person, a machine or an animal, etc. When it is not processed by anything, it is invisible. Their name comes from the Queen's name, Aria. Others * Hanano Koji (花野 浩二''Hanano Kōji'') and Hanano Ayame (花野 あやめ Hanano Ayame) * Atsushi's parents. * Fujisaki Haruka (藤咲 晴香 Fujisaki Haruka) * Tsukasa's stepmother. * Sorai Sakae (空井 栄 Sorai Sakae) and Sorai Natsuki (空井 夏希''Sorai Natsuki'') * Skye's parents. * Sorai Aera (空井 アエラ Sorai Aera) * Skye's older sister and the head of engineering department in a Spacecraft Company. * Korihara Tsubasa(氷原 翼 Korihara Tsubasa)and Korihara Riko (氷原 理子''Korihara Riko'') * Axel's parents. * Korihara Ceres (氷原 ケレス Korihara Keresu) * Axel's twin sister. * Chiyoda Michiko (千代田 未知子 Chiyoda Michiko) * Atsushi and Tsukasa's class teacher. Items * Nova Device (ノヴァデバイス Nova Debaisu) * The boys' transformation device. To transform, they must say, "PreCure! Seasonal Change!" * Planetary Spear (プラネタリスピア''Puranetari Supia'') * The boys' cure sticks. They are decorated with their theme colors and their symbols on top. (Spring=Rose, Summer=Fire, Autumn=Maple leaf, Winter=Snowflake) * Sky Dome (スカイドーム Sukai Dōmu) * Where the boys put the purified souls. Legend has it when the dome is full, it is the time with no power of darkness. * Interplanetary Assault System (インタープラネタリー・アサルト・システム Intāpuranetarī asaruto shisutemu) * It is a system developed by the cures themselves and it is used to perform their solo and group attacks. The system is in the form of Planetary Spears. Locations * United Federation of Habitable Star Systems (UFHSS) * A large federation with members from different habitable star systems such as the Solar System, and numerous Gliese and Kepler star systems from different parts of the Milky Way galaxy. * Mars (マーズ Māzu) * The boys' planet. Also known as the red planet or Ares. Most of the events in the series take place here. * Martian Interstellar Academy(マルテアン・インタステーラ学園 Marutean Intasutera Gakuen) * The boys' and the mascots' school. * The Lyra Kingdom (ライラ王国 Raina Okoku) * The Kingdom where Queen Artemis and Starry comes from. It is located on a distant planet and it is full of happiness. It is also the kingdom where the Gardens of Universe located in. * Gardens of Universe (宇宙の庭園 Uchū no teien) * The place where the guardians maintain the stability and tranquilness of the universe. * Kingdom of Abyss (アビス王国 Abisu Okoku) * The place where the villains come from. It is located on a distant hell-like planet which is extremely hot and gloomy. Episodes Episode 1: Mr. Coward, the Leader Episode 2: The legendary IT master of M.I.A., Nova Summer Episode 3: The Student Council President Episode 4: Nova Winter, the one-of-the-kind Designer Episode 5: The queen in the sky? Episode 6: Finding the girls from above Episode 7: Take your marks, our 1st fight against the Abyss Episode 8: Harmonious Affair Episode 9: Tsukasa's transforming trouble Episode 10: Unleashing the power of planets Episode 11: Queen Starry's Past Episode 12: Spacecraft Try-out Episode 13: The Spear of Triton Episode 14: Oh, A New Villain Has appeared. Episode 15: The past is in trouble. Revealing the stories of our grandmas...? Episode 16: The Great Escape from the Surface of Earth Episode 17: Another Theia Episode 18: The Challenge of Mount Olympus Episode 19: Colonial Institute of Mars Episode 20: The Jupiter Flying Camp Episode 21: Beyond the Roche Limit Episode 22: We Survived... Or not? Episode 23: C.I.M. Interviews with Miss Aera Episode 24: The big day! Episode 25: I Envy You. Episode 26: The Test of Fate Episode 27: Axel's Wish Episode 28: Meteor Trouble! Guard Mars! Episode 29: The day when we were forced to participate a Terraforming Project. Episode 30: Lucifer, the Star of Dawn Episode 31: Nemesis, the Goddess of Revenge Episode 32: A Brand New Start Episode 33: By the Power of Mars Episode 34: Destiny of Hope Episode 35: We're in the Parallel Universe? Episode 36: The Abyss of Time Episode 37: The Truth About Skye's Sister. Episode 38: Shine! The Mirror of Lyra! Episode 39: Our Last Fight Against the Abyss Episode 40: Finale: Peace. Media Movies * Seaonal Change! PreCure NoVA:Nemeshisu no fukushū(シーズンナルチェンジ!プリキュアNoVA:ネメシスの復讐 Seaonal Change! PreCure NoVA: The Revenge of Nemesis) * 3XGeneration PreCure ALL STARS!: The Mystery of Port Royale (3XGenerationプリキュアオールスータス!:ポート・ロイヤルのミステリー) Vocal Albums * Seasonal Change! PreCure NoVA Vocal Album 1 ~Planetary Fates~ Trivia * Skye is the smartest among the four cures. Ranking them would be: Skye>Axel>Tsukasa~Atsushi. * The target audience of this series are both teenage boys and girls as there are both cliche magical elements and futuristic settings, and the transformations are shortened to match the boys' interests. Especially in Episode 21, one scene depicting the other students were torned to pieces by Jupiter's gravity, is extremely bloody and violent so it is not recommended for kids. * This is the first franchise with all cures named without the word "cure" and named by themselves, as Tsukasa said in episode 2: "Come on people, Seasonal Change Pretty Cure is too cliche. Why don't we just call ourselves... NOVA?" * The names of the attacks are originated from names of planets. * Axel is the oldest cure(17 years old) in the series and Atsushi and Tsukasa are the youngest cures. (15 years old) * This is the first franchise with male cures. See Also * Seasonal Change! PreCure, the previous generation of the Seasonal Change! Cures and successor of this series Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Seasonal Change! PreCure Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:User:RinShiromura Category:Space Themed Series